Darth Maul (Legends)
Darth Maul was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith who lived during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Originally a Dathomiri Nightbrother born on Iridonia and known only as Maul, he was given, as an infant, by his Nightsister mother on Dathomir to Darth Sidious, who trained him in the ways of the dark side of the Force as his secret apprentice on a secret Mustafar training facility, along with the help of a split personality droid. Maul became a master of Juyo, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman, and chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. Though well trained in the ways of the Sith, Maul was technically a Sith Lord in violation of the Rule of Two because his own Master was at the time apprenticed to another, the Muun Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. In 33 BBY, Sidious gave Maul his first mission: put the criminal organization Black Sun in disarray. Maul carried out this task perfectly, dealing the group a grievous blow. Maul played an instrumental role in the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. The crisis was engineered by Darth Sidious, who lived a double life as Senator Palpatine of Naboo, to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office, allowing Sidious to take his place and set the stages for a Sith-influenced government. After Padmé Amidala, queen of the Naboo, escaped the blockade, Maul was dispatched to follow her. He found her on Tatooine, where he had a short but intense duel with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Later, Maul was sent to Naboo, where he fought Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he killed the Jedi Master, Maul underestimated Kenobi’s skill and was severed in half at the waist by the Padawan. Sidious would quickly replace Maul with a more powerful apprentice: the late Jinn's former Master, Dooku, who had fallen to the dark side, and whom Sidious dubbed Darth Tyranus. Surviving his defeat on Naboo, Maul returned to prominence in 20 BBY during the Clone Wars, during which he was sought out by his brother, Savage Opress, for training in the dark side and revenge on Kenobi. (Borrowed from Wookieepedia) Battle vs. Rinzler (by Death'sapprentice77) A hooded figure speeds through mounted on a Sith speeder the digitized cities of the grid, the ruined bits of black guards, innocent programs, and a few recognizers lie in his wake, as he makes his way to the arena, this is Darth Maul, his purpose, infiltrate the grid and assassinate CLU. When Sidious gains control of the grid, the Sith will gain a new strangle hold on the galaxy. Inside the arena, it appears that a light cycle match is taking place, with Rinzler, CLU's enforcer and champion of the games decimating the competition. As Rinzler wipes out another rider with the trail of his light cycle, the crowd goes wild, inside CLU's private booth a Black Guard enters delivering grim news of Maul's arrival. As the saying goes speak of the Devil and he will appear, Darth Maul bursts into the arena and takes down the last competitor with a swift stroke of his saberstaff before speeding towards CLU's private booth. Rinzler takes note of the new arrival speeding towards his master's booth and moves to intercept. Maul is surprised by the Lightcycles speed as it speeds ahead of him but doesn't have time to think as a wall of light appears a few feet in front of him. With little time to react the Sith leaps from the vehicle, now destroyed by the light cycle's trail. Maul sees Rinzler charging for him, but the Sith uses his force abilities to push away the Vehicle just before it rams him. Rinzler dismounts from the cycle, landing on his feet like a cat as the cycle deresolutes. Rinzler Draws both of his discs, growling Darth Maul now ignites both of his saberstaff blades and returns with a snarl of his own. Rinzler tosses his discs at his opponent but they are deflected by Maul's saber staff, the thrower catching them both. Maul runs toward his opponent with near supernatural speed opening, with a furious barrage of Juyo strikes, the program blocking all and counter with strikes of his own. The two continue in dueling in an acrobatic dance of death, until Maul gets in a hit with swift kick to Rinzler's chest, stunning the program. The Zabarak takes advantage of this moment and uses the force to squeeze the life out of his opponent, but something isn't quite right. Maul applies more pressure but Rinzler though hovering a foot off the ground seems not to be affected at all. Enraged, the sith warrior tosses his foe away, only to have him get right back up with his supreme agility. Maul leaps high in the air attempting to catch his opponent with a smash of his saber staff but the black guard reacts quickly and draws his light katana. The fighters clash blades and rebound backwards, Maul unleashes a burst of red force lightning. Like his force choke the lightning has no effect, other than strengthening the program has he slashes at Maul, who blocks the attack but has his legs swept from under him. Maul pushes his foe back with the force but Rinzler's dexterity keeps him from landing on his back. RInzler regains his Identity discs and tosses one at Maul who cartwheels out of the way but a blast unleashed by the bomb-disc as it strikes the ground. Maul is knocked back on his knee, sees another disc coming for him it strikes him not leaving a wound. Maul gets back up and attempts to charge him again, but this time he notices that he is not moving as fast as normally, the cause a stasis disc. This decreased speed allows Rinzler to strike his opponent with out any resistance, making many gashes in Maul's flesh before finally knocking him to the ground. Before the program can finish Maul, he raises his arm and from a silver gauntlet on his wrist a blitz of metal discs fly from it. Rinzler dodges, but the discs follow him as they are being controlled by Maul. Rinzler draws his light katana once more attempting to deflect the projectiles, but a few managed to get hits on him. Maul gets back up and rushes his foe, saberstaff in hand as if nothing happened to him before. Rinzler attempts to fight off the crazed Sith but falls to him as he gets slashed through the mid section, cutting him clean in half. Maul steps over the bits of Rinzler but CLU, bursts through his booth riding a light jet. He fires at Maul but Maul avoids the strikes and with the force brings CLU to the ground obliterating his vehicle and the rider as well. All the while the audience watches in horror as Maul walks away from the scene of carnage, his mission now complete, but now a large mass of black guards stand at his exit. Maul redraws his saberstaff ready to start butchering again. Winner: Maul. Expert's Opinion Rinzler's vehicle, resistances, and skills made him a formidable opponent. However Darth Maul's sheer ferocity, skill in combat and the force, and an inhuman resistance of pain led him out on top. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Captain America (Comics) (by Undead RVD) Captain America is sneaking around in a large metal chamber. He is on a large hovering platform bridge, surrounded by lower and higher platforms, all around what appears to be a giant alien generator. The Cap looks around the platform for sight of any enemies. He hears a noise form behind and darts around. He terns back but is pushed five feet away by an unknown force. He kicks back up and sees a tall man in black robes jump down from a higher platform. The Cap raises his shield into a combat ready stance and the unknown man takes off his top robe to revel himself as Darth Maul. Maul doesn't speak but instead looks at the Cap and laughs at his ridicules outfit. Maul unveils his light-saber, activates it and bolts at the Cap. The Cap charges back at Maul with his shield out. The Cap than finds that Maul jumped over him and kicked him in the back. The Cap get back up just in time to block Darth Mauls first strike. The Cap kicks Maul in the gut which sends him flying but he gets back on his feet before hitting the ground. The Cap pulls out his M1911 and yells at Maul to freeze and to drop his weapon. Maul bolts at him again. The Cap fires three rounds but finds that Maul his slid under him and kicks his gun out of his hand. The Cap flips back to avoid any other damage. Maul flips back up and destroys his gun. The Cap looks over the railing of the platform and jumps off, landing on a different platform with large metal pillars. Maul does the same and tries to strike the Cap again but the Cap blocks just in time. He then kicks Maul off him but Maul uses the force to knock him back too. The Cap than throws at one of the pillars to start a ricochet effect. Darth Maul doges all the ricochets and the shield flies back at the Cap. The Cap is about to catch it but Darth Maul uses the force to change it's trajectory and cause it to fly off the platform to emptiness. The Cap is stunned and startled of loosing his shield. Darth Maul bolts at him again. The Cap runs at him too and ties jump kicking him. However, Darth Maul doges the attack and cuts off the caps leg in the process. The Cap crashes into the ground and Darth Maul walks over to him. Maul looks at the ridicules one legged blue man, laughs at him and, with a quick swing of his blade, cuts off the Caps head at the jaw. He then picks up what left of the poor Star Spangled Man with the force and throws it off the edge to join his shield. Maul then jumps back up to the top platform to return to his duties. WINNER: Darth Maul Expert's Opinion The Cap is a great fighter and is very strait minded but Darth Maul's beyond human agility, reflexes and unorthodox fighting style is what gave the Sith Lord the ultimate victory at the end. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Arbiter (Ripa 'Moramee) (by Utter noob) Ripa ‘Moramee stands over a holographic projection of a prophet, who was beginning a speech about an army of heretics that had been discovered. Ripa, interested in a new enemy, eagerly listened closer. Unexpectedly, the doors to his room began to open. Angered for the disturbance, Ripa turned to see what could matter more than the prophet’s speech. Standing there was a figure in a black robe. Slowly, the figure took off his hood and revealed his face. Maul smiled for a moment, before discarding the robe and drawing his lightsaber. Ripa grabbed his Plasma Rifle and took aim. Maul ignited one side of his lightsaber and deflected the volley of plasma bolts. Not long, the Rifle began to overheat. This was Maul’s chance. Using the Force to increase his speed, Maul sprinted towards the Arbiter. Swinging his lightsaber high, Maul was surprised when an energy blade met his own. Ripa shoved Maul back, giving him a chance to observe his adversary’s weapon. Maul did the same, interested in the Energy Sword’s design. He’d never seen a lightsaber like that, but perhaps it wasn’t a lightsaber. With a roar, Ripa charged at the Sith Lord, aiming for a de-heading blow. Maul instinctively parried, then the two locked blades. Thinking quickly, Maul activated the other end of his lightsaber and using a Force enhanced kick, drove Ripa back a few feet. Before the Sith could take advantage of the scenario, Ripa vanished. Maul looked to his surroundings, and turned as the elite slammed down with two Energy Swords. Maul’s lightsaber was split into pieces. Maul desperately aimed a punch, but the elite, motivated by pure rage, moved faster and thrusted his twin swords into Maul’s chest. Expert's Opinion Whilst Maul was a skilled duelest, Ripa was armed with more weaponry and could utilize them at a longer range. Ripa, being a general, was able to outwit Maul thanks to his use of camoflague. And although Maul had the upper hand at close range, Ripa could still hold his own and defeat him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Darth Vader (Legends) (by AriZona Trap Boy) No Battle Written 'Winner: Darth Vader ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Alien Fighters